


Small Hours

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fondling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are easier to do in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a small break for a little dialogue free drawing.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
